


В страхе, любви и желании

by velvetvortex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetvortex/pseuds/velvetvortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Между Стивом и Баки возникает сексуальное напряжение. Стив всегда был привязан к другу, однако тяжело принимает собственное влечение к нему. Но однажды он возвращается домой после миссии и застает его, занимающимся сексом с неизвестным мужчиной...</p>
            </blockquote>





	В страхе, любви и желании

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение заявки Блиц Кинк Феста III-16. Пост ГВ: Баки не в криокамере, у него новый протез, и они со Стивом живут в Ваканде.

      Баки медленно кружит по тренировочному ковру, выставив перед собой расслабленные кисти рук. В уголках его губ притаилась улыбка. Он спокоен, уверен в себе и похож на сытого хищника. Но Стив, расположившийся напротив него в зеркальной позе, знает, что этот вид обманчив. Когда подвернётся возможность для атаки, пальцы Баки плотно сомкнутся, натянув добела кожу на крепких костяшках правой руки, а пластины левой с тихим гудением придут в движение. И ему останется лишь успеть подставить предплечья для блока, чтобы спастись от тяжёлого прямого удара.  
  
      Несмотря на новый металлический протез, ещё более технологичный, чем прежний, Баки редко использует левую руку в рукопашном бою. Но и его удар правой поставлен великолепно. Стив знает это, как никто другой, ведь ему не раз приходилось его пропускать. Вот и сейчас, загипнотизированный взглядом Баки, словно змея флейтой заклинателя, он получает от него в скулу и, не удержав равновесия, валится на ковёр. Лицо немедленно опаляет болью: она противно пульсирует и расплывается от щеки до самой челюсти. «Охренительный будет синяк», — думает он и с облегчением вспоминает о своём замечательном метаболизме — щеголять боевой «наградой» придется не так уж долго.  
  
      Баки пользуется этим секундным замешательством и наскакивает сверху, сильно сжимая его бока бёдрами, которые, к слову, не менее страшное оружие, чем бионический протез. Им часто приходится продолжать борьбу на полу, и он ловко захватывает конечности Стива своими сильными ногами, скручивая в болевом приёме. Подготовка Баки впечатляет: он умело использует скорость и собственный вес противника для бросков и усиления ударов там, где Стив привык полагаться только на силу.  
  
      Стива не удивляет такой профессионализм друга — всё-таки работа на Красную Комнату не идёт в сравнение с семьюдесятью годами заморозки во льдах. Это вызывает восхищение, хоть ему и известно, для чего нужны были подобные навыки, и какой ценой Баки развил их до такого уровня. Но Стив никогда не осуждает его, даже в мыслях, потому что отлично понимает, что убийцы они оба — собственный статус защитника и национального героя его ничуть не оправдывает.  
  
      Их вообще связывают многие чувства. Бывало, к чему скрывать, он даже завидовал Баки. Только всё это давно прошло: жизнь их уровняла. А совместные тренировки и спарринги Стив использует исключительно, как возможность подтянуть свой боевой стиль, хоть иногда невольно засматривается на искусную хореографию друга, расплачиваясь кровью и синяками.  
  
      Баки победно скалится, вдавливая раскинутые руки Стива в обивку ковра. Стив толкается бёдрами, пытаясь его сбросить и освободиться из захвата, но тот только усмехается и наваливается сильнее. Его зрачки расширены, а разбитые костяшки правой руки, на которую он не пожелал надеть защиту, покраснели от прилившей крови. «Ему это нравится, чёрт возьми», — удивляется Стив, но тут же понимает, что и сам знает, как сладко порой саднят кулаки после хорошего удара.  
  
      — Что-то ты размяк, Капитан, — довольно произносит Баки, продолжая удерживать его руки, и запальчиво добавляет, подначивая: — Ну давай, врежь мне!  
  
      Стив стискивает челюсти, мобилизуется, напрягая мышцы, и освобождает левую руку. Он снова пробует оттолкнуться и встать, но встречает активное сопротивление чужого тела. Наконец, ему это удается: он быстро выкатывается из-под Баки, запрыгивает на него со спины и впечатывает головой в ковёр. Баки хрипит, стараясь сгруппироваться. Он распалён борьбой. Стив с наслаждением вдыхает тяжёлый запах вспотевшего тела, и им вдруг овладевает острое желание потереться носом о мокрый затылок друга. Оно рождается щекоткой в солнечном сплетении, и ему приходится приложить волевое усилие, чтобы сосредоточиться на поединке.  
  
      Не дав Баки опомниться, он хватает за локоть его правую руку, выворачивает, прижимая к своей груди, и резко прогибается в спине. Баки низко стонет от боли и пытается встать на колени, оттолкнувшись от пола металлической рукой, но Стив надёжно держит его своим весом, тесно прижавшись животом. Спустя полминуты, Баки расслабляется, пару раз ударяя раскрытой ладонью по ковру. Стив отпускает его, перекатывается и ложится рядом. Они оба тяжело дышат, неотрывно сверля друг друга глазами. Язык Баки, которого теперь мучает жажда, мелькает между губ, смачивая их слюной. Стив жадно смотрит на то, как они влажно блестят в свете электрических ламп, и незнакомое, зудящее словно укус насекомого, чувство вновь поднимается внутри него. На ковёр крупными каплями падает пот, скатываясь с горячего лба Баки. Он умывающим жестом руки размазывает его по лицу и встаёт на ноги, помогая подняться Стиву.  
  
      — Было здорово, — Баки пару раз хлопает Стива по мокрому плечу, а потом стягивает с себя насквозь пропотевшую футболку.  
  
      Когда он направляется к выходу из спортивного зала, Стив ещё некоторое время стоит на месте, провожая взглядом его удаляющуюся фигуру. Ему вдруг до невозможности сильно хочется сжать себя между ног, но он сдерживается, зажмурив на несколько секунд глаза, и делает пару глубоких вдохов. Запретное желание проходит. Стив собирает разбросанные по ковру вещи, не пригодившиеся и отброшенные в пылу борьбы, складывает их в пакет и тоже покидает зал, отправляясь в душевые.  
  
      Дома, лёжа на кровати в своей комнате, Стив не может успокоиться. Однозначная реакция на Баки уже не впервые настигает его во время поединка, после которого непременно остаётся тянущее чувство неудовлетворённости. Не то чтобы он не может идентифицировать испытываемые чувства — нет, с ними всё предельно понятно. Стив не понимает, как с этим быть. Он утешает себя тем, что всему виной полностью отсутствующая личная жизнь, и поэтому его тело, хоть он себя старательно выматывает, требует положенных ему природой удовольствий. К тому же, глубокая привязанность к другу и долгожданное воссоединение, спустя несколько лет боли и одиночества, ожидаемо выливаются в неконтролируемое желание постоянно быть рядом и прикасаться. Никто не знает, как Стив невыносимо скучал и страдал от чувства вины. Его тактильный голод ещё долго не будет утолён, но, наверное, это нормально, учитывая всё, что с ними случилось.  
  
      Стив закрывает глаза, и перед его внутренним взором снова предстаёт Баки. Он всегда в его мыслях, меняется только их характер. Но сейчас Стив счастлив, и до сих пор не может поверить в то, как всё сложилось. В их не столь долгих жизнях произошло столько событий, среди которых было немало трагичных, но они всё равно вместе, и больше не расстанутся — в этом он твёрдо уверен. Он ни за что не потеряет Баки вновь и не позволит ничему встать у них на пути: ни войне, ни службе, ни проделкам многочисленных врагов. «Теперь он мой, — с наслаждением думает Стив, нисколько этому не удивляясь. — И я убью каждого, кто посмеет отобрать его у меня». Вот она правда: ради Баки он без сожаления отречётся от всего, что имеет, тем более от щита и своего бесконечного долга перед страной. Но разве это не правильно? Баки единственный, кто знает его настоящего. Прожитые нелёгкие годы соединяют их как пуповиной.  
  
      Он вновь воскрешает в памяти момент, когда они, наконец, оказались в безопасности, вдвоём, скрытые стенами дома на чужом материке.

***

      Это их первая ночь под одной крышей за прошедшие годы разлуки. Они молча разбредаются по своим комнатам и опускаются на кровати. Стив слышит, как скрипит матрас, принимая на себя тяжесть тела Баки. Слышит, как тот ворочается в попытках удобнее улечься. А за окном громко щебечут птицы, поют заливисто и самозабвенно, будто для них не наступило никакой ночи и нет этой непроглядной темноты. Прожив несколько лет среди не утихающих звуков машинных гудков и скольжения шин по асфальту, Стив не привык слышать столь отчетливо живую природу. Это шумовое разнообразие поражает его: ветер путается в листве деревьев, и она шуршит, как погремушка в руке ребенка, в их ветвях прячутся невидимые птицы и неустанно льют друг на друга свои трели, а из всех кустов раздается гулкий стрекот ночных насекомых. Но даже посреди этого полночного крещендо его слух явственно улавливает каждое движение Баки, словно он настроен на него с невероятной точностью. Стив понимает, что Баки также не может уснуть. Сердце начинает биться в его груди болезненно и быстро, и он пугается, что оно вот-вот взорвётся, пробив грудную клетку. Коллапсирует подобно звезде, а на его месте возникнет ненасытная пасть чёрной дыры. Так он это и чувствует — сосущая, затягивающая, не знающая удовлетворения вечная потребность. Тогда он вскакивает на ноги, повинуясь своему порыву, и отправляется в комнату друга.

      Баки лежит на спине, откинув покрывало, и даже не шевелится, когда он заходит. Стив вдруг испытывает невероятное удовольствие от мысли, что он мог его ждать. Решительность бурлит в его венах, и он за пару шагов преодолевает расстояние от двери до кровати. Баки тотчас поворачивается на правый бок, освобождая для него место. Стив ложится к нему лицом и сразу же придвигается так близко, насколько это возможно. Они соприкасаются коленями. Остаток металлического плеча Баки блестит в лунном свете, а его бок, обтянутый тканью майки, открыт и беззащитен. Но он не боится, только лишь дышит — спокойно и размеренно. Баки ему доверяет, и Стиву нестерпимо хочется его обнять: положить руку на бок и потянуть на себя, вжаться до боли в твёрдое, сильное тело. Опрокинуть на спину и лечь сверху, придавив собой. Он думает об этом и тут же отбрасывает последнюю мысль, не зная, как её расценить. А потом прощает себя: это всего лишь желание обнять друга. Господи, он представлял это объятие два года. Он так скучал.

      При дыхании изо рта Баки исходит жар, и Стив дышит им, наполняясь теплом живого тела друга. Он дрожит, насквозь пронизанный реальностью испытываемого ощущения. Это не сон. Его Баки здесь, лежит рядом и засыпает после нескольких суток смертельной борьбы. Они оба чуть не умерли, но это того стоило. И плевать, что он стал самым разыскиваемым преступником. Плевать на всё, потому что его истинная жизнь находится прямо перед ним. Его весна. Заря, пробуждающая тело к новому дню. Растроганный накатившими ассоциациями Стив утыкается лицом в подушку Баки и сглатывает подступившие слёзы. Горло сжимает спазм, но он не позволяет себе издать ни звука и только лишь изредка вздрагивает, давясь рыданиями. «Стив», — зовёт его Баки и приподнимается на локте. Он сам наваливается на него, падает в руки, и Стив не выдерживает. Обвивает его, вцепляется намертво, тычется лицом, не понимая куда, и замирает, растворяясь в боли и немедленном облегчении. Он всхлипывает, пачкая слезами ткань майки Баки, но ему уже всё равно: Стива волнуют только частые толчки пульса под его кожей, отсчитывающие уверенный стук родного сердца. Сам не зная, как так получилось, он спрашивает, не отрываясь от Баки: «Ты любишь меня?». Слова оказываются быстрее мысли и, хоть Стив не вкладывал в них никакого извращенного смысла, его ошпаривает кипятком стыда. Пару секунд, показавшихся ему вечностью, Баки молчит, а потом еле слышно отвечает, задевая губами его макушку: «Да».

***

      Думая об этом, Стив перемещает руку на живот, словно желает физически ощутить связь с лучшим другом. От воспоминания о коротком, но однозначно сказанном Баки «да», его тело наполняется истомой. Тогда этот ответ не имел для него никакого двойного дна, потому что они всегда любили друг друга. Стив всего лишь хотел убедиться, что ничего между ними не переменилось. Но сейчас в его одурманенных неожиданными чувствами мыслях эти слова звучат иначе. Жарко и откровенно. Совсем не по-братски. И он прокручивает их снова и снова, изнывая от желания чего-то большего. Чего-то, в чём он мучительно боится себе признаться.

      Он задирает майку, обводит впадину пупка, слегка прикасаясь к краям, и медленно спускается ниже, упираясь пальцами в резинку домашних штанов. Баки в его голове солнечно улыбается, смахивая рукой выступивший на лице пот так же, как делал сегодня в спортивном зале. Его кожа лоснится, а на щеках горит здоровый румянец. Он стягивает с волос резинку, и они, как в замедленной съёмке, рассыпаются по плечам. Баки встряхивает ими, запускает в них руку и окончательно растрёпывает. Кровь бросается Стиву в лицо, он борется с собой несколько коротких мгновений, но вскоре проигрывает битву: широкая ладонь проскальзывает в штаны, накрывая сквозь ткань белья наливающийся теплом член.

      Баки снимает футболку, сворачивает её и вытирается, неспешно проводя тканью по плечам, груди и животу. Его соски напрягаются, откликаясь на прикосновение, и их кончики краснеют от трения, выделяясь на фоне темных ареол двумя яркими точками. Он задевает их снова и снова, будто они загрязнились. Рука вычерчивает восьмёрки, переходя от одного к другому. Когда Баки переключается на живот, Стив видит, проступающие под кожей очертания его крепких мышц. Тренировочные штаны сидят слишком низко. Они тоже пропитались потом, и по краю резинки до самого паха темнеют мокрые разводы. Многочисленные короткие волоски под пупком встают дыбом, потревоженные неожиданным вторжением на свою территорию. Стив резко выдыхает и мнёт наполнившуюся кровью головку, касаясь указательным пальцем отверстия уретры: оно стало влажным, и подушечка пальца легко скользит по ткани белья. Баки тем временем пропускает руку в штаны, протирая пах. Он двигается резко, отчего штаны понемногу спускаются, открывая взору Стива жёсткие тёмные волосы внизу живота.

      Пальцы Стива сжимаются плотным кольцом вокруг члена: он не выдерживает и пару раз дёргает рукой, ощущая, как приливают горячие волны, расходясь по всему паху. Терпеть уже нет никакого смысла. Он снимает штаны вместе с трусами, опуская их до самых лодыжек, и широко расставляет ноги, согнув для удобства в коленях. Когда Стив начинает дрочить, ему представляется, как Баки отбрасывает футболку, широко лижет ладонь, а потом делает то же самое, что и он. Стив не видит подробностей — в фантазии Баки остаётся одетым, и это единственная уступка его затуманенного сознания. Но она неожиданно оказывается более волнительной, чем нагота: мысль о руке, натягивающей ткань вслед за частыми движениями, заставляет его с шипением втянуть воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

      Предплечье Баки блестит от пота, а под смуглой кожей выделяются вены. Он тяжело дышит, облизывает в привычной манере свои губы и снова улыбается, будто знает, чем сейчас занят Стив. Ну конечно, так ведь и есть. Оскал его зубов занимает всё поле зрения, становясь бесконечным. Стив вспоминает вдруг, как Баки укусил его однажды, пока они дурачились: схватил за тонкую руку и коротко впился в запястье. Он так и не понял тогда, что на него нашло, но красные отметины ещё долго напоминали об этой странной вспышке агрессии со стороны друга. Но более непонятным было другое: Стиву нравилось смотреть на них. Он любовался ими, словно подарком.

      Картинки беспорядочно меняются перед глазами Стива и распаляют его всё сильнее. Под закрытыми веками мелькают различные части обожаемого им тела: влажная открытая шея с выступающим кадыком, крупные сокращающиеся мышцы груди, торчащие соски, плоский живот, сильные бедра, на одном из которых, Стив знает, есть белый косой шрам от ножевого ранения. Баки сладострастно шепчет: «Врежь мне. Врежь мне, Стив», но его слова вдруг становятся совсем другими. Он смотрит на Стива своими блестящими, почти неподвижными глазами и произносит: «Трахни меня. Я знаю, ты хочешь меня трахнуть». Стив несдержанно стонет. Член в его руке болезненно пульсирует от резко хлынувшей к нему крови. Воображаемый Баки поворачивается спиной и немного спускает штаны, демонстрируя ложбинку между круглыми ягодицами. А затем прогибается, полностью открывая задницу, и Стив кончает, заливая собственную руку и живот.

      Баки ещё не вернулся домой, поэтому Стив с облегчением понимает, что никто не слышал его стонов. Он пытается восстановить дыхание, делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. После того, как мысли, наконец, проясняются, его накрывает запоздалым чувством стыда. Он всё-таки это сделал: не смог себя сдержать и мастурбировал, воображая лучшего друга. Содеянного не изменить, но Стив уже знает, что всё повторится. Он снимает майку, долго лениво вытирается ей, а потом забирается под одеяло и засыпает, придавленный наполнившей тело дремотой.

      Когда Стив просыпается, комнату уже заливает ночная темнота. Он вытаскивает из-под головы руку и морщится от покалывания, мгновенно зашевелившегося в ней подобно пузырькам в газированной воде. Он поднимается и недовольно стонет, разминая онемевшее от неудобного положения плечо. Кожу на правой ладони неприятно стягивает, и это заставляет его вспомнить о собственной проделке. Смущение неопалимой купиной вспыхивает внутри, но он чудом не позволяет ему вновь завладеть собой, заправляет постель и направляется в душ.

      Горячие струи упруго колотят по плечам. Тепло окутывает Стива, возвращая ощущение сонливости. Он прислоняется лбом к не успевшему нагреться кафелю и почему-то вспоминает, как мыл раненого лишившего бионической руки Баки, сразу после часового перелета и переговоров с Т’чаллой, согласившимся предоставить им убежище.

***

      Раны Баки почти затянулись, однако всё ещё нуждаются в обработке. Но на Стива внезапно находит какое-то странное помутнение, и он не желает никого к нему подпускать. Очевидно сказались последствия ужасной, дикой драки с Тони, едва не приведшей к трагической развязке. Ему всё кажется, что любой может причинить им вред. Он держит Баки за талию, плотно прижимая к себе, и отрицательно мотает головой на все попытки предложить помощь. Наконец, Т’чалла всё-таки распоряжается оставить их одних, властным жестом руки приказав всем удалиться из комнаты.

      В ванной комнате они обнаруживают огромную белоснежную ванну, расположенную полукругом у покрытой роскошным кафелем стены. И некоторое время стоят, застыв, как два колосса на глиняных ногах, посреди этого фаянсового рая. Но Стив приходит в себя первым. Он молча раздевается, сбрасывая тяжёлые сапоги и форму неопрятной кучей прямо на пол, а потом помогает Баки стянуть тактический жилет. Тот садится на унитаз и начинает одной рукой расшнуровывать высокие ботинки, заляпанные грязью и чьей-то кровью. В то время, пока он занят одним из них, Стив, опустившись на колени, принимается за второй и стаскивает его, отправив к куче с собственной одеждой. Разувшись, Баки расстёгивает пояс и молнию плотных штанов, встаёт, вытянувшись перед Стивом, и, качаясь в стороны, пытается их снять. Стив замечает его затруднение, цепляет штаны с боков и тянет вниз вместе с бельём. Именно тогда он видит шрам на бедре Баки в первый раз.

      Внезапное любопытство друга не укрывается от Баки, он издаёт горький смешок и начинает рассказывать, медленно произнося слова: «Как-то мне приказали убить одного инженера из Вашингтона вместе со всей его семьей. Бог знает, в чём были виноваты эти люди. Я тогда ещё подчинялся Лукину, он разбудил меня и мы вдвоем прилетели в Америку. Пока этот сукин сын пил в отеле виски, я душил на кухне жену инженера, а он сам и его маленький сын уже валялись мёртвыми в спальне. Мне нельзя было использовать ни протез, ни ствол, чтобы не оставлять улик, поэтому я старался всё сделать быстро, но женщина отчаянно сопротивлялась. Места было мало, всё мешало: я постоянно запинался за стулья и даже перевернул обеденный стол. Но всё-таки зажал её в узком проёме между холодильником и столом для готовки. Она уже опустилась на пол, у неё совсем не оставалось сил... Черт побери, никогда не забуду эти её посиневшие губы и огромные выпученные глаза. Я смотрел на неё и никак не мог довести дело до конца. Не знаю как, но она дотянулась и схватила нож, который лежал, забытый кем-то из них, на столешнице. Всё произошло в считанные секунды — она, видимо, на чистом адреналине, всадила его по самую рукоятку мне в бедро, а я сломал ей шею. Кровь хлестала из меня, как из грёбаного крана: так и не получилось всё до конца убрать, где уж там... Тогда эта женщина была единственной, кто сумел серьёзно ранить меня, какая ирония, не правда ли?».

      Стив, так и простоявший на коленях, наконец, встаёт на ноги и опускает руку на плечо друга. Он вдруг ясно представляет себя на месте Баки: чувствует, как трясутся его руки, когда он готовится к очередной порции выламывающей боли, чтобы снова выполнять жестокие приказы. Стиву даже мерещится вкус резины во рту и запах изолированных проводов. Кровь стекает по его рукам, заливает мельчайшие зазоры между пластинами протеза. Она повсюду: липкая и чёрная, похожая на вязкий сироп. И в сравнении с болью Баки, запертого на глубине своего сознания, его собственная кажется лишь меланхолией. Так всегда, страдания любимого человека пережить намного сложнее, чем свои. Сочувствие усиливает и приумножает их, а разум неминуемо возводит в абсолют. Эти муки нельзя ощутить по-настоящему, поэтому мысли о них сводят с ума.

      «Ты не виноват, — твёрдо произносит Стив, пытаясь справиться с охватившей его чёрной тоской, и, глядя в печальные глаза Баки, добавляет: — Мне жаль, что ты помнишь». На самом деле Стив хочет сказать, что виноват только он сам, но впервые решает оставить всё позади. Он итак потратил множество часов своей жизни, предаваясь самоуничижению, но сейчас не время и не место для подобных мыслей — Баки нужна его помощь, да и он сам выглядит не лучшим образом. Они снова вместе, их ждёт новая жизнь, и в его сердце уже поселилась надежда на лучшее.

      В ванну легко помещаются они оба: садятся, расположившись друг напротив друга в стремительно чернеющей от их грязных тел воде. Стив медленно, аккуратно массирует торс Баки, скользя по нему руками, и не испытывает ничего даже близко похожего на возбуждение — только нежность и облегчение, приходящее вместо спадающих оков страха. Он забирается на бортик ванны и моет Баки голову, усадив его к себе спиной. Долго намыливает длинные волосы, трёт подушечками пальцев нежную кожу, пока тот сидит с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись к его бедру. Стив включает душ и смывает пену, перебирая волосы рукой: мягкие и гладкие, они струятся между пальцами, подхваченные быстрым потоком воды. Баки открывает свои глаза, окружённые тёмными стрелками мокрых ресниц, и встречается взглядом со Стивом. И тот видит, что в нём уже нет былой тоски, лишь сонное спокойствие и благодарность.

***

      Стив стоит под душем и уже несколько минут намыливает живот. Водит по кругу твердым куском мыла и никак не может остановиться. Ему кажется, что следы совершённого им предательства навечно въелись в кожу, и их уже никогда не смыть. Мыло вдруг выскальзывает из его руки и падает под ноги, перекрывая слив, и Стив, наконец, приходит в себя, сильнее открывая напор воды. Он совершенно не знает, как ему продолжать жить рядом с Баки, испытывая такое ненормальное влечение. Баки не заслужил к себе подобного отношения, особенно после всего, что с ним случилось. Виски сдавливает боль, будто его голову крепко сжали с двух сторон. Находиться так близко к Баки сложно, но одна мысль о том, чтобы предложить разъехаться и отпустить его, сводит с ума своей недопустимостью. Он уже не сможет без него, и до тех пор, пока друг сам не захочет жить отдельно, Стив не обмолвится об этом ни словом.

      Из гостиной доносятся звуки работающего телевизора. Стив выходит из своей комнаты, вытирая волосы полотенцем, и обнаруживает там Баки. Он сидит на диване, держа на коленях чашку полную малины, которую постоянно покупает Стив, оставляя для него в холодильнике. Баки смотрит какое-то ночное телешоу, и приземлившийся рядом Стив некоторое время пытается вникнуть в то, что происходит на экране. Но ничего не получается. Он поворачивается к Баки и смотрит на его профиль, залитый голубым свечением, которое то усиливается, то гаснет от меняющихся кадров. Баки запускает руку в чашку, выуживает оттуда несколько ягод и отправляет их в рот. Он периодически смеётся над кривляниями ведущего, с наслаждением пережёвывая ягоды. Стив смотрит на то, как плавно двигаются его челюсти и чувствует, что во рту скапливается слюна.

      В уголке губ Баки собирается крупная капля сока, скоро она сорвётся вниз и потечёт по подбородку, если он её не уберёт. Стив почти умоляет его это сделать, но Баки не обращает внимания. Он вдруг поворачивается, замечая взгляд Стива, и замирает, переставая жевать. Яркая капля всё-таки вырывается и медленно ползёт вниз, огибая отросшую щетину, и Стив потрясённо вздыхает не в силах отвести взгляд от её движения. Ему хочется придвинуться и слизать её языком, почувствовать эту сладость, смешанную с терпким вкусом кожи Баки. Господи, он бы вылизал его всего: эти вечно покусанные губы, колючий подбородок и шею.

      Стив мысленно ласкает Баки, забывая дышать, отрывается от его рта и натыкается на прикованный к нему взгляд синих глаз. Ноздри аккуратного носа Баки волнительно трепещут, он ловит указательным пальцем сбежавшую каплю и, не отрываясь от Стива, вбирает в рот всю фалангу. Облизывает ее и посасывает. Стив громко сглатывает, слюны оказывается слишком много, и он начинает кашлять, подавившись. Магия момента разрушается. Баки хлопает его по спине, а потом протягивает чашку, предлагая малину. Стив качает головой, отказываясь, и друг возвращается к просмотру телешоу.

      «Кажется, я влюбился в тебя, Бак, — крутятся в голове у Стива слова, которые он не может произнести вслух. — У меня на тебя встаёт, представляешь? Если бы я мог отделить своё тело от души, то давно бы так и сделал. Но я не могу, и нам обоим придётся с этим жить». Стив пытается взглянуть на себя со стороны, и одолевающие его желания видятся ему до ужаса нелепыми: он всё силится понять, откуда они возникли и как связаны с той вечно живущей в нём любовью к Баки, но ничего не выходит. Наконец, он закрывает глаза и недолго тешит себя мыслью о том, что его возбуждает кто-то другой. Кто угодно. Его член вытягивается от любого случайного тела, а истинные чувства, которые он испытывает только к Баки, надёжно защищены от всяких ненужных шуток телесности. Но от этого сладостного самообмана ему становится только хуже.

      Промучившись от тяжёлых снов, насквозь пропитанных влечением к лучшему другу, с наступлением утра Стив первым делом сбегает на пробежку. Душный зной ещё не успел опуститься над узкими улицами, и невысокие дома с плоскими крышами пока хранят ночную прохладу. Но уже к полудню высокое африканское солнце нагреет их до такой степени, что проходя мимо, можно будет почувствовать, как необожженный кирпич дышит этой жарой. А сейчас, пользуясь спокойствием утра, Стив лавирует между домами и загоняет себя до боли в подреберье. Он мог бы использовать беговую дорожку, имеющуюся в тренажёрном зале резиденции Т'чаллы, и часто так и делает, но иногда его просто непреодолимо тянет пробежаться по этим безлюдным улицам, вдыхая насыщенный свежестью воздух.

      Маленькую страну со всех сторон окружают непроходимые джунгли. Резиденция находится за городской чертой в окрестностях небольшого поселения, где живут со своими семьями многочисленные подданные короля. Поэтому, пробегая мимо домов, расположенных вокруг высокого бетонного здания, Стив наблюдает на горизонте сплошную зелёную стену, и открывающийся вид умиротворяет его, успокаивая поселившееся в сердце смятение.

***

      Однажды они с Баки уходят в джунгли, вооружившись мачете. Рассекают толстые лианы и медленно продвигаются вперёд. Когда им, наконец, удаётся прорваться сквозь эту естественную преграду, они оказываются прямо посреди тропического леса. Повсюду растут гигантские деревья с крупными мясистыми листьями, их кроны переплетаются, зелёным пологом скрывая небо, а стволы оплетают ползучие растения. Воздух невероятно влажный, и с листьев, не переставая, капает вода. Стив замечает, как покрывается испариной бионический протез Баки, мгновенно превращаясь из блестящего в матовый. Они неподвижно стоят, увязнув ботинками в скользкой земле, и прислушиваются к звукам джунглей. Ни разу не видевшие ничего подобного они оба чувствуют себя героями фантастического романа, которые очутились на другой планете. Этот момент волшебный, он существует, словно вне времени, и они делят его на двоих. Стив счастлив до дрожи под коленями, и точно знает, что Баки рад ничуть не меньше.

***

      Стив заканчивает пробежку и уже сворачивает в сторону их с Баки дома, как чувствует вдруг, что в кармане вибрирует мобильный телефон. Он нажимает на кнопку гарнитуры и слышит в динамике наушника бархатный голос Т'чаллы:

      — Стив, мне нужна твоя помощь с теми контрабандистами. Я отследил их сигнал и обнаружил небольшой нелегальный аэропорт в джунглях. Координаты уже на твоём КПК. Я бы справился сам, но их оказалось больше, чем я предполагал. Тут несколько джетов, боюсь не успеть разобраться со всеми.

      — Понял, скоро буду, — коротко отвечает Стив и бежит к дому, чтобы по-быстрому переодеться.

      Баки ещё спит, и Стив бесшумно проходит в свою комнату. Он знает, что ему не удастся скрыть от друга внеплановую миссию, но всё равно малодушно решает не брать его с собой. Он осознаёт, что поступает неправильно, однако не может обуздать свой страх за Баки, преследующий его неотступно с тех пор, как обнаружилось, что тот жив.

      Временами Т'чалла привлекает их к разрешению мелких конфликтов среди населения, изредка вспыхивающих на территории страны, но в основном они занимаются предотвращением контрабанды ценного вибраниума. После того, как Ваканда была выведена на мировую арену, и аэропорт оказался открытым, в страну хлынули потоки охотников за наживой. Они терроризировали шахты, а иногда и вовсе подкупали рабочих, толкая их на преступный путь. Для защиты истинных мест добычи, в джунглях были построены несколько ложных шахт, которые так же охранялись и имели секретный статус. Но бандиты непременно узнавали о том, что никакого вибраниума в них нет, и ради них разыгрывается тщательно спланированный спектакль. Это натолкнуло Т'чаллу на мысль о том, что в его ближайшем окружении есть кто-то, работающий с контрабандистами и сливающий им информацию. Он несколько месяцев отслеживал любую подозрительную активность возле резиденции, использовал неприятные ему методы, часами прослушивая телефонные разговоры своих доверенных лиц, и, наконец, нашёл его. Кротом оказался советник по связям с общественностью. Выяснилось, что тот сплёл на территории страны обширную преступную сеть, концы которой уходили далеко за пределы материка. Недоверие сводило Т'чаллу с ума, поэтому к этой миссии он не привлекал даже своих верных спутниц, распустив на время свою элитную охрану. Стив стал единственным, кого он посвятил в свои дела, вероятно, потому что недавние события, развернувшиеся вокруг акта о регистрации, надёжно их объединили. Кроме того, Т'чалла знал, что Стиву надолго закрыт путь домой, по крайне мере, до тех пор, пока скандал не утихнет. Но и это не меняло дела, ведь на родине он и его люди были объявлены преступниками.

      Стив прибывает к месту назначения, воспользовавшись мотоциклом, предоставленным Т'чаллой, оставляет его на опушке, а дальше идёт пешком. Аэропорт представляет собой небольшую площадку, вырубленную прямо посреди леса. Территорию охраняют люди, вооружённые автоматами, пока остальные заняты упаковкой и погрузкой ящиков в джеты. Они занимаются своим делом уже много часов, поэтому стали заторможенными и работают отрешённо. Их слабая бдительность может сыграть на руку: хоть целью номер один является охрана, необходимо не допустить обнаружения со стороны рабочих. Высокие деревянные ящики наполняют бананами, но Стив успевает заметить несколько маленьких стеклянных контейнеров, сверкнувших на солнце своим содержимым. Каждый из них стоит несколько миллионов долларов, и способен обогатить не только местную преступность, но и их коллег по другую сторону света.

      Т'чалла ждёт его, забравшись на высокое дерево, откуда отлично просматривается вся площадка. Когда Стив подходит, он спускается, царапая металлическими когтями гладкий ствол, и жестом предлагает начать. Они перебегают от ящика к ящику, выжидая момент, и поочередно вырубают контрабандистов. Лишившись щита, Стив вынужден полагаться исключительно на собственные кулаки: он незаметно подкрадывается сзади, хватает бандита за плечо, а когда тот оборачивается, застигнутый врасплох, мощно бьет в голову, не оставляя никакого шанса его сознанию. Однако чаще всего, чтобы не производить лишнего шума, ему приходится использовать удушающие приёмы, которым его обучил Баки. Он так же настигает человека со спины, прикрывает одной рукой его рот, обхватывая другой шею, и сильно надавливает предплечьем на сонную артерию.

      Но как они ни стараются не обнаружить своё присутствие, им это не удается, и под конец разражается перестрелка, едва не решающая исход всей операции. Один джет уже поднимается в воздух, но Стиву удаётся зацепиться за закрылок и пробраться внутрь, выбив иллюминатор вибраниумным кастетом. После короткой борьбы с пилотом он сажает самолет, чудом его не разбив. Они долго связывают бессознательные тела охранников и испуганных рабочих, а потом ждут прибытия местной полиции. Крота Т'чалла берёт на себя, видимо, решив добиться разоблачения известных ему звеньев преступной сети.

      Стив знает, что Т'чалла делает со всеми преступниками и ворами: он их клеймит. Однажды он присутствует при допросе и собственными глазами видит, как дымится палёная плоть, когда к ней прижимают раскалённый докрасна металл. Ему никогда не забыть этот запах — сначала насыщенный и дымный от подпаленных волос, но быстро сменяющийся сладковатым, какой бывает у жареного на костре мяса.

      Т'чалла считает этот немногочисленный народ своими детьми. Он их единственный покровитель и защитник. Но справедливость редко соседствует с милосердием, и от предателей он отрекается навсегда, выжигая на их шкурах самое злое и скверное слово. Стив наблюдает за ним и с трудом может подавить порыв отвернуться. Он смотрит, как расплывается позорной лужей моча под стулом очередного вора, и думает о том, что это прекрасное самобытное место никогда не станет для них домом. Когда-нибудь им придётся искать другой.

      В их с Баки убежище Стив возвращается уже под самый вечер. Грязный и уставший, он открывает дверь своим ключом и усиленно готовится к разговору с Баки, который ревностно относится к любой миссии, прошедшей мимо него. Самым ужасным при этом является то, что Стив и правда не может объяснить, почему не взял его с собой. Он хотел бы сказать: «Я боюсь потерять тебя» или «Я не хочу, чтобы тебя ранили», или «Я каждую секунду благодарю судьбу за то, что ты жив, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня пройти через всё это снова». Но не может, потому что каждая из этих фраз звучит до тошнотворного эгоистично, хоть и является правдой.

      Он проходит в прихожую, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, и уже тянется, чтобы снять ботинки, как слышит вдруг странные звуки, заставляющие его похолодеть и застыть на месте. Стив слышит, как скрипит и раскачивается их диван под аккомпанемент тяжёлого дыхания. Природа этих звуков не вызывает никаких сомнений: в гостиной занимаются сексом. Оторопь и смущение накрывают его, делая первым порывом желание немедленно выйти туда, откуда он пришёл. Баки, должно быть, пригласил девушку, пользуясь тем, что остался дома один. Боль от этой догадки со всей дури бьёт Стива прямо по голове, так же крепко, как он до этого вырубал контрабандистов. Но у него нет права чувствовать её, поэтому он еле слышно пятится назад к двери, намереваясь исчезнуть и не мешать. Из гостиной раздаётся стон, и Стив, уже схватившийся за ручку, резко разворачивается обратно. Услышанный им голос не принадлежит Баки.

      Адреналин заставляет его сердце часто забиться, подготавливая сильное, послушное тело к драке или бегу. Стив, неслышно ступая, подходит к дверному проёму, ведущему в гостиную, и осторожно туда заглядывает. От представшего перед ним зрелища у него ломит затылок, и он на несколько секунд с силой зажмуривает глаза, но когда открывает их снова, картинка так и не меняется: голый Баки стоит на коленях, держась руками за спинку дивана, пока сзади в него вбивается какой-то незнакомый смуглокожий тип.

      Его веки плотно сомкнуты, на щеках алеет румянец, а рот, истерзанный чужими губами и языком, расслабленно приоткрыт. Кожа блестит от пота, и на ней уже начали проявляться следы несдержанности: тот, кто долбит его сейчас, будто скоро конец света, определенно, вложил в эти поцелуи всю свою страсть. Всю похоть. Комнату заполняют звуки соударяющихся тел — откровенные шлепки, с которыми чьи-то потные яица сталкиваются с ягодицами его лучшего друга. Член Баки тяжело качается между ног вслед за сильными толчками. Неизвестному мужику очевидно хорошо. Он запрокидывает голову и закатывает от удовольствия глаза, до белых следов стискивая его задницу.

      Увиденное расплывается у Стива перед глазами, голова начинает кружиться. Ему приходится схватиться за дверной косяк, чтобы не упасть. Дерево обличающе скрипит под пальцами, и в этот момент его замечают.

      Баки смотрит на Стива. Кровь ещё больше бросается ему в лицо, проступая пятнами на шее и груди. Он вдруг напрягается, у него перехватывает дыхание, и на шее вздуваются вены. Он закусывает нижнюю губу, но всё равно не может удержать громкого стона: глядя Стиву в глаза, Баки кончает. Его сперма вылетает прямо на плотную диванную обивку. Мужик позади него напротив бледнеет и испуганно отпрыгивает, чуть не свалившись с дивана. Он стыдливо заслоняет руками свой блестящий от смазки, упакованный в презерватив член и судорожно озирается в поисках собственных штанов.

      «Сука, — думает Стив, чувствуя, как внутри него оцепенение постепенно сменяется яростью. — Кем бы он ни был, я его убью».

      — Какого... Это, мать твою, кто? — не выдерживает он. Его голос срывается, хоть он и осознает, что не должен орать, спрашивая лучшего друга о подробностях личной жизни, но ревность уже свернулась колючим клубком у него в животе, и злые слова вырываются изо рта, будто сами по себе. Стив сжимает повлажневшие кисти рук в кулаки, чтобы не показать, как они трясутся, и впивается в Баки убийственным взглядом.

      Стив и раньше испытывал это. Он ревновал, но никогда прежде ему не казалось, что вся его кровь превратилась в серную кислоту. Даже когда они квартировались в Нормандии, после её освобождения, и он сидел в прокуренной, провонявшей вином комнате и слышал, как за тонкой стеной Баки трахается сразу с несколькими француженками. Сам Стив не чувствовал, глядя на их тощие коленки, ничего, кроме жалости. Поэтому вынужден был слушать эти стыдные хлюпающие звуки, с которыми член его друга таранил чье-то влагалище. Голодные быстрые толчки и хриплое дыхание. Всё закончилось очень скоро: не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как Баки вышел к нему, раскрасневшийся и сытый. Но тогда Стив не ощутил и доли от того чувства, что завладело им сейчас.

      А сейчас ему хочется выхватить свой грязный боевой нож и вспороть им грудь этого типа. Напоить кровью острое лезвие, разломить руками рёбра, добраться до самого сердца, а потом вытащить его и разорвать зубами. Ему хочется достать пистолет, всадить пулю в его голову и с наслаждением смотреть на вытекающие из дымящейся дырки мозги. Нет, ему хочется разрядить весь магазин — начинить свинцом его брюхо, чтобы он медленно умирал и корчился в муках, умоляя о смерти.

      Стив переживает это так ярко и сильно, что по его телу проходит судорога. Он уже делает шаг вперёд, но неожиданно запинается о взгляд друга, который спокойно за ним наблюдает со своего места. И Стив сразу понимает — Баки не даст ему наделать глупостей. Что бы он там ни чувствовал — это неправильно, хоть и засело в нём отравленной стрелой. Поэтому он хватается за уверенность Баки и замирает на самом краю пропасти, едва удерживая себя от непоправимого.

      Баки невозмутимо садится, с наслаждением потягивается, подцепляет пальцами резинку со своего запястья и собирает волосы в хвост. Стив при этом испытывает неслабый порыв схватить его за них и растрепать к чертям. Мужик тем временем уже натянул одежду и приготовился сбежать в направлении выхода, но Стив отправляет его обратно на диван, схватив за воротник не застегнутой рубашки, и тот падает, едва не перелетев через спинку.

      — Как тебя зовут? — обращается Баки к мужику, даже не взглянув на него. Он встаёт напротив Стива, скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит только на него.

      — П-питер, — испуганно отзывается тот, явно не желающий быть побитым разъярённым Капитаном Америка.

      — Это Питер, — повторяет Баки для Стива, насмешливо изогнув бровь. Его нисколько не смущает собственная нагота. Взгляд Стива мечется по его обнаженному телу, задерживаясь на всё ещё не опавшем члене, с кончика которого свисает белёсая капля, готовая в любую секунду сорваться на пол.

      — Что он здесь делает? — снова спрашивает Стив, понимая всю абсурдность своего вопроса, собирает всю волю в кулак и возвращает взгляд к лицу Баки. Его щёки начинает покалывать — он чувствует, что у него поднимается давление, как это бывает перед дракой. Злость снова застилает глаза, он подходит к Баки вплотную, встаёт нос к носу и свирепо выплёвывает: — Какого хера вы ебётесь в нашей гостиной?

      Он до сих пор не может поверить в происходящее, в один миг разбившее его реальность, и даже не замечает сорвавшихся крепких слов. Баки нервно усмехается, явно удивлённый выражениями, несвойственными прежде речи лучшего друга. Улыбка растягивает его губы, он опускает руку на напряженное плечо Стива, но тот немедленно раздраженно её сбрасывает.

      — Он шлюха. Отпусти его, я уже заплатил, — произносит он, не отвечая ни на один из вопросов.

      — Мне на него плевать, пусть проваливает и побыстрее, — рявкает Стив, агрессия разрастается в нём и требует выплеска, но мужик уже гремит в прихожей, надевая обувь, переместившись туда, словно за секунду.

      Желваки ходят на лице Стива, он стоит так близко к Баки, что чувствует исходящие от него запахи пота и спермы. Возбуждение коротким уколом рождается внизу живота, и он ненавидит себя за собственную реакцию. Непримиримость души и тела снова наотмашь бьёт его по лицу, и он из последних сил сопротивляется этой проклятой двойственности. Ему ещё больше хочется разнести всё вокруг в мелкие щепки. Это из-за сыворотки. Она усиливает в нём всё, в том числе и гнев.

***

      Когда Стив знакомится с историей Брюса Беннера, то немало беспокоится о том, что может быть с ним самим. Он сразу вспоминает слова, сказанные доктором Эрскином: «Сыворотка развивает всё, что внутри: от неё хорошее становится великим, а плохое — ужасным». И это воспоминание будит в нём мучительные опасения, особенно, когда он наблюдает обращение Беннера в Халка, и его неуправляемую ярость, сметающую на своём пути целые здания. Что, если он сам однажды выйдет из себя и уже не сможет остановиться?

***

      Давний страх постепенно рассеивает одолевающий его морок. Но боль и разочарование от увиденного никуда не уходят. До сих пор перед его глазами стоит образ Баки, вцепившегося в обивку дивана и жёстко трахающегося, так, что даже голова тряслась, как у какого-то китайского болванчика. Во рту у Стива становится кисло, он сглатывает подступившее отвращение, отходит на шаг и тихо спрашивает:

      — Зачем?

      Баки спокойно смотрит на него, уже не улыбаясь. В прихожей громко хлопает входная дверь, оповещая о том, что они остались одни. Он заметно напрягается и отвечает, отчаянно вздёрнув подбородок:

      — Чтобы не делать этого с тобой.

      Стиву кажется, что он совершил прыжок с огромной высоты — такой кульбит вытворяют его внутренности. Словно он снова оказался в Альпийских горах, и смотрит вниз на отвесные склоны ущелья. Любого человека, привыкшего жить на равнине, где нет ничего выше небоскребов и глубже канализационных колодцев, накрывают непередаваемые чувства при виде истинного рельефа родной планеты. Это и восторг, и страх перед собственной малостью одновременно. И сейчас, пока Стив вглядывается в горящие глаза Баки, его захватывают те же эмоции.

      Он не может поверить собственному слуху, но когда смысл сказанного всё-таки начинает просачиваться в его разум, ясно ощущает, как над верхней губой выступает пот. Баки полностью открыт перед ним, и Стив чувствует это почти на физическом уровне. Одной фразой он обнажил свою душу и замер в ожидании реакции. Всегда невозмутимый, но сейчас как никогда уязвимый. Стив в который раз убеждается, что не видел никого более прекрасного. Какими они только не представали друг перед другом за эти годы: умирающими от голода, ревущими навзрыд до самых соплей, покрытыми синяками и ссадинами или трясущимися от страха в окопе, и никогда между ними при этом не было неловкости. Это же так естественно — искать в нём утешение, оплакивая смерть матери, самого близкого, кроме него, человека в этом мире. Это правильно — тесно прижаться и взять в руку его холодную вспотевшую ладонь, а другой держать щит, прикрывая их головы, когда кругом свистят пули. Это нормально — любить его и хотеть, несмотря на то, что увидел, как оргазм окрашивает румянцем его лицо в момент близости с другим человеком.

      «Какой он смелый, — думает Стив. — Столько пережил, а стал только сильнее». И вся злость, ревность и боль постепенно растворяются в нём, тая, как лёд под солнечными лучами весной. «Что я сделал не так? Почему не увидел? — спрашивает он себя, и ответ на заданный вопрос незамедлительно освещает яркой вспышкой его сознание: — Я не смотрел».

      — Прости, я не знал, — он не находит в себе других слов, снова подходит к Баки и, не выдержав, расцепляет его руки, ломая единственную защиту, которую позволил себе друг. Баки в ответ лишь смеётся, тогда как его глаза не выражают никакой радости. Он заглядывает ими, будто в самое сердце Стива, и тот чувствует, что оно болезненно сжимается под натиском их общей тоски.

      — Не обманывай себя, — шепчет ему в лицо Баки, щекоча выдыхаемым воздухом. Он преодолевает последние миллиметры расстояния между ними и касается сомкнутых губ Стива кончиком языка. Короткое почти невесомое прикосновение, от которого у Стива сокращаются мышцы живота, будто от испуга. Но Баки сразу же отстраняется, не собираясь продолжать, и добавляет: — Но я тебя понимаю.

      Он отворачивается, намереваясь уйти в свою комнату, но Стив не даёт ему это сделать и обнимает руками, тесно прижимая к себе спиной. Баки замирает в его объятиях. Стив ощущает под ладонью, которую переместил к нему на грудь, частое биение его сердца. «Не может быть», — проносится в его голове, а вслед за этой мыслью тут же приходит горячая уверенность во взаимности, накрывающая эйфорией от макушки до пят. Не в силах себя удержать, он покрывает шею Баки поцелуями: поначалу лёгкие и несмелые, они мгновенно сменяются крепкими и нетерпеливыми. Робость покидает Стива, смываемая ревущим потоком крови, бешено несущимся по венам, и он жёстко вдавливает свои губы в открытую кожу. Он с шумом втягивает носом воздух, скользит руками по телу Баки и впивается пальцами в его голые бока. Тот немедленно покрывается мурашками: его соски вытягиваются, становясь острыми, и Стив накрывает их своими большими ладонями.

      Баки вдруг резко разворачивается, обхватывает Стива за затылок, глубоко вдыхает, как перед прыжком в воду, и набрасывается на его губы. Они стукаются носами. Боль вспыхивает у Стива в переносице, но он не обращает на неё внимания. Баки широко открывает рот, захватывая его губы, всасывает сразу обе, мокро лижет и проталкивает сквозь них язык. Пульс громко стучит в ушах Стива, его охватывают слабость и жар. Он отшатывается назад, но Баки надёжно удерживает его за наплечную кобуру и углубляет поцелуй. Кто-то из них рассекает до крови губу, когда они сталкиваются зубами, и к слюне примешивается солёный вкус. Так вот каким бывает поцелуй с мужчиной: сплошные напор, твёрдость, металл крови и колкость щетины.

      Стив с жадностью отвечает, ласкает горячий язык Баки, пытается проникнуть внутрь его рта, сражаясь за инициативу. Они так и стоят посреди гостиной, припав друг к другу с голодной страстью, а в тишине комнаты раздаются громкие влажные звуки их поцелуев. В груди Стива начинает болеть, поэтому он подаётся назад, собираясь глотнуть хоть немного воздуха, и слышит разочарованный стон Баки, чьи губы соскальзывают с его рта. Он пытается вернуться обратно и тянет Стива за волосы, наклоняя его голову для большего удобства.

      — Подожди, — хрипло просит Стив, стараясь отдышаться.

      — Ни хера, — протестует Баки, оттягивает, насколько возможно, воротник его формы и трётся носом о гладко выбритую кожу шеи. Обе его руки, живая и бионическая, перемещаются Стиву на талию. Баки оглаживает пару раз его бока, сдавливая с двух сторон, а потом спускается ниже, грубо мнёт ягодицы и выдыхает: — С ума сойти...

      У Баки взгляд, как у опьяневшего. Он расслабленно улыбается распухшим, блестящим от слюны ртом, подталкивает Стива к дивану, валит его туда спиной, усаживаясь сверху, и стискивает бёдрами, словно они борются. Он возвышается над ним, голый и возбужденный, в то время, как сам Стив до сих пор полностью одет. Белое на чёрном. В паху горячо тянет, и член Стива толкается под тканью штанов. Баки чувствует это своим задом. Он усмехается так, будто снова одержал победу. Стив подхватывает его, поднимается и опрокидывает на спину, меняясь местами. Баки вытягивается под ним, немного раздвигает ноги, приглашающе открываясь, и он с готовностью опускается на него, придавливая своим весом.

      Пальцы Баки тут же оказываются в его волосах: он прижимает голову Стива к своей груди и стонет от его лихорадочных поцелуев. Стив сминает ладонями его грудные мышцы, вылизывает между ними, захватывает кожу вокруг сосков и поочередно припадает к ним ртом. Ему кажется, что его мозг расплавился и вытекает сейчас вместе со слюной. Он чувствует лишь пьянящую пустоту в голове и давящую тесноту в штанах. Для него существует только Баки и бесконечные дюймы его горячей кожи — кожи бойца, местами покрытой шрамами от ранений. Дрожь возбуждения проходит по телу Стива, прошивая электрическим разрядом пах. Он спускается ниже и оказывается прямо между разведённых бедер Баки, срывает с руки перчатку, отбрасывая в сторону, и обхватывает пальцами его член.

      — Давай, — возбуждённо стонет Баки, приподнявшись и наблюдая за Стивом. — Я хочу. Возьми его в рот.

      Стив зависает на пару секунд рассматривая маленькое блестящее от смазки отверстие уретры, а потом широко лижет его, глядя Баки в глаза. Выражение его лица за секунду меняется от расслабленного до беспомощного. Взгляд Баки плывёт, будто он словил кайф, а рот округляется от беззвучного стона. Закрыв глаза, Стив обхватывает губами головку, посасывая и скользя по ней языком. «Эй, членосос!» — дразнят его злые подростки в воспоминании. Но оказавшись между ног у лучшего друга, он совершенно не понимает, что в этом плохого. Он лучше умрёт, но ни за что не остановится. Особенно, когда видит, как Баки плавится и дрожит от этой нехитрой ласки.

      Баки гладит его волосы, изредка крепко прихватывая их на затылке. И он двигает головой, стараясь насадиться глубже, но вскоре челюсть начинает ломить от усталости. Тогда он выпускает член изо рта, облизывает от основания к вершине и водит им по своему скользкому от слюны лицу. Мышцы живота Баки напрягаются, он нетерпеливо приподнимает бёдра, и Стив подхватывает его под ними, утыкаясь носом в густо пахнущую потом мошонку. От этого запаха начинает кружиться голова, а жаркие стоны Баки сливаются в его ушах с громким биением собственного сердца. Иногда ему кажется, что это даже не стоны, а крики. Высшее проявление чувственности. Долгожданное обретение. Стив не подозревал, что мужчина может издавать такие звуки. И тем более не смел надеяться, что он станет тем, кто заставит стонать Зимнего Солдата. Но он решает не думать об этом, потому что одна только мысль о том, что всё происходит на самом деле, на бешеной скорости толкает его к оргазму.

      Баки сдавливает его шею бёдрами в подобии удушающего захвата, и Стив больше не может терпеть. Он опускает руку вниз, кое-как расстёгивает молнию, просовывает ладонь и достает переполненный кровью член. Воздух касается раскалённой кожи, едва не заставляя его задохнуться от этого ощущения. Пальцы Баки, живые и механические, беспорядочно перебирают его волосы, зарываются в них и треплют. Баки трётся промежностью о его лицо, берёт в правую руку свой член и толкается им в покорно раскрывающийся рот. Стив смотрит ему в глаза, зажмуриваясь от каждого сильного толчка. Он быстро дрочит себе, хоть и вынужден часто останавливаться. Блаженство перетекает к нему от Баки, концентрируясь внизу живота, и возвращается обратно. Они закольцевали его, соединившись. Вот истинная цель их соития: прорасти друг в друга сияющими корнями неги. Жаль, что у всего есть неумолимый предел. Стив чувствует, что приближается к нему, чувствует, что он уже недалёк от Баки. Глаза щиплет, их застилают слёзы, но он не может отвести взгляда от его напряженного лица. Тот вдруг резко дёргает его за волосы, принуждая отстраниться, и сильно сжимает себя между ног.

      — Я скоро кончу. Вставь мне, — произносит он дрожащим голосом и тянет Стива наверх.

      У Стива сводит зубы от этого просящего приказа, он хватается за заклепки на форме, чтобы снять её, но Баки перехватывает его руку, подносит к своему лицу и втягивает в рот средний и безымянный пальцы. Влажная розовая изнанка губ смыкается вокруг них, скользя по фалангам. Баки показывает зубы, слегка прикусывает пальцы Стива, а потом выпускает их с тихим чмокающим звуком. Он окидывает взглядом его перепачканную грязью форму и выразительно двигает бровями: — Не снимай.

      Дыхание Стива сбивается, стоит ему надавить подушечками пальцев на плотное кольцо мышц. Баки рефлекторно сокращает их. Его анус несколько раз конвульсивно дёргается: покрасневший, припухший и уже растянутый чужим членом, он хорошо подаётся, пока Стив проталкивает в него пальцы, замирая от открывшегося вида. Никогда в жизни он не видел ничего более откровенного и непристойного. Влажная раскрытая задница Баки оказывается для него самым наглым триггером, пробуждающим дикую похоть.

      Стив отворачивается и пару секунд пережидает охвативший низ живота спазм. Когда перед глазами перестают плясать мушки, он вынимает пальцы, спускает штаны, оставляя их под задницей и нависает над Баки, опираясь на локоть. Тот оплетает его руками, сильнее притягивая к себе. Баки болезненно морщится после первого толчка, но Стив короткими движениями решительно проникает внутрь. Горячие стенки сжимаются вокруг него неожиданно сильно, и он громко стонет от боли.

      — Шшш! Не двигайся, — Баки целует его закрытые веки и складку, залёгшую между бровей, находит губы и вовлекает в поцелуй. Стив нетерпеливо тянется к нему ртом, прихватывает и кусается, но Баки не даёт ему продолжить, отодвигается и насмешливо смотрит, призывая успокоиться. Он снова медленно приближает к нему лицо, приоткрывая рот. Стив повинуется и неспешно целует его. Дыхание постепенно выравнивается. Вскоре Баки расслабляется, и его боль начинает отступать. Тогда он возвращается к движению, от раза к разу ускоряя темп. Притупившееся было желание разгорается в нём с удвоенной силой. По виску Баки сползает капля пота, Стив подцепляет её кончиком носа и размазывает по коже, мягко притираясь. Он слышит, как Баки громко и тяжело дышит, чувствует на себе его бёдра, прижимающиеся к бокам, и горит в охватившем его пламени удовольствия. Ему кажется, что он вот-вот спустит, не успев сосчитать и до десяти.

      — Да, — шепчет Баки, надавливая руками на поясницу Стива. — Да, Стив...

      Стив чувствует, что вместе с оргазмом легко может потерять сознание. А то и вовсе не пережить его. Боль и немыслимый до сих пор кайф смешиваются в нём, и ему остаётся уже буквально пару движений, но в памяти, как по заказу, всплывает ещё свежая картинка. Стива бросает в пот, и он вдруг думает, что не знает, случилось бы всё это между ними, если бы не грёбаный Питер. Он прикусывает кожу у Баки за ухом и не может сдержать рвущихся на волю слов:

      — Хорошо тебе было с ним?

      Баки дёргается, не сразу понимая смысл сказанного, а когда понимает, честно отвечает:

      — Да.

      Неудержимая ревность скручивает нутро Стива. Поджигает его крылья, словно он подлетел слишком близко к солнцу. Это раскалённый солнечный ветер — взрывающиеся протуберанцы на пламенной поверхности слепящего светила. После того, как он распробовал мякоть запретного плода близости с Баки, боль от воспоминания, клеймом выжженного на его подсознании, кажется непереносимой.

      Он отстраняется, выходит, прихватывает Баки за волосы, освобождая от резинки, и заставляет встать на колени и локти. И снова врывается, оттягивая в стороны его ягодицы, а потом сильно толкается, наваливаясь всем телом. Баки стонет и краснеет лицом. Стив нажимает на его затылок, заставляя уткнуться головой в собственные предплечья. Он берёт жёсткий темп, но почти ничего не чувствует, будто его член онемел. Баки становится твёрдым и скованным под его руками. И в мозг Стива громко колотится отрезвляющая мысль: «Ему неприятно».

      Стив сразу же останавливается, понимая, что боль в душе не заглушить, причинив её телу Баки. Он укладывает их на бок, обнимая Баки со спины, и оборачивает ладонь вокруг его ставшего мягким члена. Стив ласкает его, сжимая пальцы и ощущает, как тот немедленно откликается и твердеет. Баки подаётся назад, упираясь в него задницей, и он проталкивает свой до боли возбуждённый член между его потных бёдер. Они двигаются в унисон, и весь мир Стива сужается в этот момент до нежной, влажной плоти в руке и сдавивших его крепких бёдер.

      — Скажи, что любишь меня, — взволнованно просит он, быстрее двигая рукой. Ему уже не остановиться: всё, чего он хочет в жизни — услышать эти заветные слова. А потом можно умереть. Сгореть окончательно, превратившись в кучу бесполезного пепла.

      — Я тебя люблю, — бессильно шепчет Баки, и приподнявшийся Стив видит, как в уголке его глаза набухает крупная прозрачная слеза.

      — Ещё раз! — требует он, слизывая её, горячую и горькую.

      — Люблю! Хочу тебя, Стив... — стонет Баки, будто в лихорадке, и в его глазах темнеет.

      Оргазм взрывается внизу живота, как сдетонировавший боеприпас. Стив содрогается всем телом, яростно целуя затылок Баки, а затем его словно парализует. Ему кажется, что он оглох и ослеп. Заново родился, и ещё не успел открыть глаза и увидеть свет. Невыносимое желание целоваться пробуждается в нём первым, но у него совершенно не получается пошевелиться. Механические пальцы Баки обхватывают его запястье, помогая продолжить движение, и через несколько мгновений его ладонь орошают вязкие горячие капли.

      Всё ещё прислушиваясь к отголоскам захлестнувшего их удовольствия, они долго неподвижно лежат, не меняя позы. Стив почти уже засыпает, спрятав лицо в спутанных волосах Баки, как тот вдруг шевелится, сдвигает его тяжёлые расслабленные руки и полностью к нему разворачивается. Это заставляет Стива открыть глаза, и он видит, как Баки тепло улыбается ему. Видит, как двигаются его глазные яблоки, когда он осматривает его лицо ласкающим взглядом. Они оба кошмарно потные и липкие, а тело Баки покрыто грязью с формы Стива в тех местах, где он к нему прижимался. Но это нормально — секс, наверное, вообще не бывает чистым. Вот и они смешались всеми своими жидкостями: потом, слюной и спермой.

      — Я не договорил, — прерывает его мысли Баки. — Мне было хорошо, но с тобой — лучше. Я люблю тебя с юности, ты это знаешь, и если бы между нами всё осталось как прежде, ничего бы не изменилось. Потому что с тобой всегда лучше, чем с любым другим.

      Наваждение проходит, оставляя после себя холодный туман грядущего. Стив совсем не представлял, что его потаённые желания осуществятся после того, как он столкнётся с тем, что разобьёт его сердце вдребезги. Но смеет ли он винить в этом Баки? Ведь это он оказался трусом. Он видел, как они оба терзаются одним на двоих желанием, и отказывался верить своим глазам. Кем, в сущности, стал для них этот случайный человек, подобно лакмусовой бумажке показавший их общую жажду? А был ли он на самом деле?

      Стиву не хочется думать об этом. Оглядываясь назад на годы, проведённые вместе, он теперь понимает, что всё в их жизнях вело к такому финалу. От момента встречи в прошлом до воссоединения в новом мире. С самого детства он был влюблён в Баки. Не верил в возможность их дружбы, восхищался им, завидовал, желал его, захлёбывался своей ревностью. Испытывал боль. Но разве она не вечная спутница любви? Боль её тяжкое бремя.

      С ней Баки вошёл в его жизнь, выудив из мусорного бака за школой. Кто бы мог подумать, что их чувства берут начало из разбитого носа Стива и холодных пальцев Баки, сдавивших его переносицу? И покинул его Баки так же. В роковой день, когда он свалился с поезда, Стив чуть не выплюнул от крика свои лёгкие. С болью же он вернулся к нему обратно, призраком смерти появившись на том шоссе. Но позже на горящем хеликерриаре Стив уже её не чувствовал, несмотря на пули, застрявшие в животе. Он помнит только слёзы в глазах Баки, узнавшего его, и этот момент прекрасен, независимо от обстоятельств, которые к нему привели. Из всего, что их связывает, Стив знает, в итоге всегда остаётся лишь красота.

      — Я виноват, — решается он. — Снова испугался и не взял тебя на миссию. Обещаю, что больше не стану препятствовать. Только я не знаю, как бороться с этим страхом. Мне от него не избавиться.

      — Господи, Стиви, — фыркает Баки, приглаживая его торчащие во все стороны волосы. — Знал бы ты, как я вечно боялся за тебя. Особенно раньше, когда ты, то и дело, демонстрировал всем свой дерьмовый характер. Мне и сейчас страшно, ведь тебя хрен остановишь. Но ты прав: если сделаешь так ещё раз, я лично сверну тебе шею.

      — Долго будешь стараться, — смеётся Стив, и Баки целует его лениво и вдумчиво, словно они делали это уже множество раз.

      Выходит, они всегда были одинаковыми. Равными в страхе, любви и желании. Подобными и исключительными одновременно. Когда-нибудь, думает Стив, он забудет все имена и только имя Баки навсегда останется в его памяти, потому что больше для него не существует никого. Их трепала нищета и потрошила война, а теперь без конца тревожат проблемы этого большого суетливого мира, и они давно уже изменились, став совсем другими. Но одно неизменно — это чувство, рождённое в подворотнях Бруклина, которое умрёт вместе с ними.

      Так был ли здесь тот мужчина? Был. И может, когда-нибудь будет другой. То, что должно было произойти, случилось. «Но мне наплевать, — думает Стив. — Потому что только я буду с тобой до конца».


End file.
